This invention relates to a ski boot incorporating a foot securing device.
An earlier patent application by the same Assignee (U.S. application Ser. No. 06/510,748, filed on July 5, 1983), which is incorporated herein for reference, discloses a ski boot having a foot securing device which comprises essentially a small cable attached with one end to a take-up reel provided on the ski boot exterior and extending above the the foot instep presser. The cable is attached, with its other end, to the boot interior at a side location.
With the above prior device, on winding the cable around the reel, the presser is gradually lowered onto the foot instep until it exerts a desired amount of pressure to secure the foot within the boot.
That approach, while being in many ways satisfactory, can still be improved as regards firm securement of the foot with respect to the presser.